


Accidents of the Antichrist Kind

by wynnebat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think Spawn is a lovely name," she'll later say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents of the Antichrist Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



> Written for [this great spnkink-meme prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89743.html?thread=35423375#t35423375).
> 
> Warning for an unknowing abortion attempt, done while Ruby is under the impression that the fetus is a tumor. There's also some violence, but not worse than show-level. I haven't watched Supernatural in a while (and season 3/4/5 in even longer), so my apologies for any canon mistakes!

It took a full week for Ruby to notice it.

In her defense, she'd been quite busy. Covertly aiding her mistress while being practically attached to a hunter—and Sam Winchester, unlike many hunters, was no fool—was much harder than she'd first imagined it would be. When Lilith had first revealed her plan, Ruby had thought it would be as easy as torturing a hell-wrought soul. All she'd need to do was get one single man to fall in love with her and do her bidding, and this was a matter in which Ruby had much experience. There was nothing more fun than toying with mortal souls, seducing them and wrecking their futures and revealing her true self to their crying eyes. Ruby had built up quite the reputation, and it gladdened her to know that her mistress knew her worth.

(The end goal of the plan, the death of the first demon, the demise of Lilith, the end of her mistress, did not cause her the same glee. But that was sentiment, and Ruby squashed it despite the fact that she knew quite well feelings weren't something that went away. She'd known Lilith for centuries. Centuries of fighting, serving, seducing, burning, obeying, a cycle and chain that would only be broken by death. Ruby had always assumed hers would come first. She was, after all, just one lowly demon of a great many, stronger than some but weaker than many. But it seemed that there was a time when strength and age worked against one.)

With everything that was on her mind (and especially her preparations for the nearing apocalypse), it took a week before Ruby realized the body she so carefully controlled had begun to work against her. In small ways, of course: setting nutrients aside, trickling strange hormones through her, creating a mass of new cells when they weren't needed.

She assumed her vessel had started developing a tumor. Humans were susceptible to these kinds of things, she realized, and even used her essence to prod at it, deciding to excise it from her body. Ruby wouldn't be affected by it, but Sam would probably be perturbed. Outside of sex, he didn't particularly like obvious signs of Ruby's demonic nature. (And in a way, Ruby felt the same. She was a demon, not a killing machine, and she enjoyed this break from hell. Torturing people all the time got old pretty quickly.)

She was confident about it all until the tumor began to prod back. Not carefully, like she had, but with a bludgeon of force that surprised her. It wasn't enough to force her out of the vessel, not with the months-long foothold she'd gained, but enough to realize her position was quite shaky compared to this thing the vessel had decided to produce.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" asked a voice she was intimately familiar with, and she spared one small smile for Sam before ignoring him again. This was far more important. Sam looked at her uncertainly, but soon went back to doing research on his laptop, while Ruby ignored the book she'd dropped onto the table in favor of turning her attention back toward the tumor. She closed her eyes in order to concentrate better and looked deep inside herself.

With a small wisp of herself, she brushed the tumor, making sure it knew she wasn't trying to destroy it. Hesitantly, it responded, meeting her essence with its own weak little strand.

Ruby froze, and for the first time considered where exactly that tumor was located.

(It had been much too long since she'd been a human, she might have thought could she think any other thought but _oh fuck_.)

"Ruby?"

"Not now, Sam," she replied through gritted teeth.

There were shades of acceptable outcomes for her mission. The best, of course, was the completion of the ritual and the added deaths of the Winchesters. The worst was the completion of the ritual, but a problem arising from the ritual itself—or, as it was far more likely, from the two idiots attempting to stop a plan set in motion by beings much older, wiser, and angrier than they.

This was not an acceptable outcome.

The foreign—except not, because this was far from foreign, an essence made of her (she could feel impressions of herself inside it, whirling away as it grew its own consciousness, and ones of Sam, Sam whose own essence was not foreign to her body)—thing began to prod back, shifting and learning.

 _Stop that,_ she thought, and it did, quieting down with an air of petulance.

She could already imagine the second generation of Sam's bitch face. It was very much not supposed to fill her with amusement.

Could she even get rid of it? Ruby was used to having freedom over her form, in hell where she could morph into whoever she pleased in hell and possess whoever she wished on earth. The only specification for her vessel was one pleasing to Sam's eye. This essence—this spawn—this child was not going to go down without a fight, judging by the impressive shove it had given her.

(It was her spawn, so of course it would be impressive.)

It had as much of a right to this body as Ruby did. It needed the body more than Ruby did, which lent its own desperation and strength to the spawn. And her treacherous body was even accommodating it, letting it unconsciously control her hormones and feed from her cells. She hadn't even noticed it.

(That probably meant it would make a great covert operative, Ruby decided smugly.)

Ruby opened her eyes, the recent use of her powers causing the black veil to linger over her eyes for a few moments. Sam hadn't even grabbed a weapon at the sight, she realized with a mix of affection and disgruntlement.

"What's going on?" he asked, closing the laptop as he turned his attention completely toward her.

Ruby paused for one last moment, thinking about how much she should disclose. Telling Sam about the pregnancy would ruin everything. All the plans, years in the making, would go down in flames. Lilith would be angrier than Ruby had ever known her. She'd jump to the top of the demon horde's hit list.

There were other options. There were always other options. If she couldn't get rid of it, she could always disappear and live out her pregnancy in hell. Lilith wouldn't mind having another demon spawn join their ranks, one that could be used against the Winchesters in the future.

And yet, Ruby knew full well what stayed her hand. If she bore some sentiment concerning Lilith, it was nothing compared to the incredible build-up of sentiment toward Sam. Sam, who was kind and courageous and guilt-ridden and wanted more from life than hunting supernatural creatures for the rest of his days. He wasn't the stupid, angry hunter she'd expected. He had a soul that was sinfully appealing and a mind that walked in circles around her.

He would never forgive her if she left with a spawn that was half his.

He would never forgive her if she continued down the path to leading him toward freeing Lucifer. And yet, Ruby had thought Sam's anger would be alright, if it meant Lucifer was freed.

Not to mention, becoming a turncoat was terribly gauche. She'd never be trusted again, not even by the ones she was loyal to. And somehow, Sam had wormed a spot in that number, set apart from the others by her own heart.

It was that stupid heart that made her decision, the one that made her look into Sam's concerned brown eyes and say, "I'm pregnant." She crossed her arms defensively, but Sam was at a loss for words or actions.

Sam stuttered through the first syllable of "pregnant" before he was reduced to simply staring at her. "But you said demons can't get pregnant. That it was fine." He looked so betrayed.

Ruby hated the realization that his hurt look gave her the no pleasure. It was infuriating. Not even her feelings were working properly, to add to the mess. She quite enjoyed being a cold-hearted bitch, but Sam had the unique ability of royally screwing everything up.

It was all horrible. Ruby sighed. "It's very rare. Not winning the lottery rare, but it's happened twice in the history of civilization kind of rare. It shouldn't have happened."

"Well, I'm a Winchester," Sam said wryly. It had taken her a long while to realize he never said it with pride, or joy, or anything but dark humor. "We're pretty good at doing the impossible."

"This is more than impossible," Ruby replied. "It's— I can't get rid of it," she said, and something must've shown in her voice because Sam walked over and pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." His voice was uncertain, but steady, and it calmed her a miniscule amount.

"It's not alright. I meant, I physically can't get rid of it. It has a mind of its own and is happy to push me out when I try to squash it."

Sam winced.

"Oh, don't go all puritan on me. We're not... We're not the type of couple that has children, buys a house, and acquires some sort of fence. I'm a demon. You're a hunter."

"I trust you," Sam replied. "Okay? I trust you. And I—"

Ruby's fingers clenched of their own accord, denting the table. This was not the time to speak of love, if that was what Sam was about to say. "You're an idiot, that's what you are."

"Are you going to betray me?" he asked, like it was simple enough question.

And for once, it was just as simple to say, "No." Not when a path had been forged that she could follow, an insane path that might just lead to life for both of them.

"Then it'll be okay. I can't control everything going on around us and who knows what'll happen next, but... This, it's something good in this fucked up life."

"It's something, alright," Ruby said, and leaned up to kiss him as she began to plot. Their lips met, and she thought of Lilith. Her hand threaded through Sam's hair, pulling him closer, and she thought of the blade. Her lips spread, and she thought of things that needed to be done to let this something good continue. "I'll be back soon," she told him when they finally pulled apart.

"Seeing someone else?" Sam asked, leaving one last kiss on her cheek before he crossed back to his place at the computer.

"Yes, and she's prettier than you are," Ruby replied. And far, far more ruthless when it came to traitors such as her.

She blinked out of existence right there in the room, not bothering with her usual pretense of leaving through the door, armed only with her powers and the demon-killing knife she'd slipped out of Sam's bag on her way out. Lilith had given her that knife. It had been a symbol of how far she'd come, once. It had turned into a symbol of vulnerability, when she'd given it to Sam hilt-first and allowed the brothers to keep it. And now, it was either a bargaining chip or a death sentence, whichever Lilith would accept.

Lilith had been spending more and more time on earth as the time of the sixty-sixth seal drew nearer (they were in the high forties now, as far as Ruby knew), and Ruby wasn't surprised to find her at her earthly base. It could've only been vanity that had propelled Lilith to occupy a rather large, old French castle, having one of her loyal demons occupy its owner.

Ruby was ushered inside by three demons, who left her at a wave of Ruby's hand. If she survived this encounter, Ruby was going to sorely miss her status with these demons, who didn't know of her plan but knew she was very high up in Lilith's ranks. Unfortunately, it was rank based on politics, not on strength, and Ruby wished for the hundredth time that she was older than her seven hundred years. The first demons, the oldest ones, had power she could only dream of, and Lilith was the strongest of them all.

The door to Lilith's chambers opened with a wave of power. Ruby walked into a bedroom colored in shades of white and deep, bloody red. Lilith sat on a stool across from vanity, brushing her long hair languidly. She was a young woman now, blonde and beautiful. Ruby had chosen her first body based on hers, and now her dark hair was a stark contrast to the blonde bodies in the room, and the many white pieces of furniture. Three more bodies lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes, lost in deep comas.

"Come here," Lilith said, beckoning Ruby closer. When Ruby was at her side, she handed her the hairbrush, and Ruby began brushing her hair. "Report."

There were many things Ruby could say. _I failed in my mission. I failed you. I fell in love. I'm a sad excuse for a demon._ But even though Ruby enjoyed a dramatic reveal, she'd already had one today. And if she said any of the things on her mind, Lilith's demeanor would gain a much harder edge. Ruby would have a much more difficult time leaving the room if Lilith was forewarned.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought, because Lilith was her first: the first to help her fall, the first to torture her, the first to help her up when she became a demon. But it was time for Ruby to make a first of her own.

Quick as a hellhound, her left hand whipped out the demon-killing knife and stabbed it through Lilith's neck, as her right hand continued a slow brush across the top of Lilith's hair. Lilith's hands instantly rose up to grab her neck, pressing down as harshly as she could. Ruby gathered all the power she had and pressed the knife further inside, and watched as Lilith's white eyes began to bleed red, drops falling onto the carpet and blending in with the blood of the other people Lilith had killed. (Ruby would never judge her for that; she'd killed countless demons, humans, innocents, sinners. What mattered was the one person—and one spawn—that Ruby couldn't allow Lilith to kill.)

Lilith's hands fell from Ruby's throat. After a careful moment, Ruby withdrew her knife and wiped it against the bed sheets. She slid it inside her jacket and walked out with her head held high, closing the door behind her and glaring at any demon who dared to get in her way.

A cry rang through the castle as Ruby reached the edge of the wards preventing teleportation, and with a grin she finally allowed to grace her face, she vanished.

At one point, she'd have to tell Sam that the danger had passed. That Lilith was dead and Lucifer would not rise. And the fact that her face would be at the top of the demon horde's most wanted list, but that was another matter. For now, in a motel room with a dozen hex bags, she was safe. When she returned back to the room, Sam and Dean were asleep on opposite beds. She slipped inside Sam's, deciding that Dean would have to forgive her for the PDA, just this once. She did kill their worst enemy, after all.

Curling into Sam's side, she felt a hum of happiness that was echoed by the spawn inside her. It reached out into the space between Sam's essence and hers, delighting in the interesting feelings. _Silly thing,_ she thought, and smiled. Out of all the possible acceptable outcomes, this one was really the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
